Their Sensei
by Dawnaven
Summary: Team 7 promised never to split up again. But what happens when their sensei goes missing? Soon, they all go missing except for Sasuke. What will he do? Minor SasuSaku NaruHina KakaOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! A new fanfic here! 

Summary: Team 7 promised never to split up again. But what happens when their sensei goes missing? Minor SasuSaku NaruHina KakaKure.

* * *

**Their Sensei**

At the bridge where Team 7 usually meets, Sasuke stood there waiting for his sensei to arrive. He wasn't really their sensei anymore, but it became a habit to call him sensei.

He knew it would be a long wait so he jumped onto one of the branches of a near by tree and closed his eyes.

As Sakura walked to the meeting place, she couldn't help but wonder about her teammates.

She wondered why Sasuke came back so easily to Konoha. She knew that he wanted more power, and he thought he could only get it at that snake-bastards place.

He was wrong, she became a better ninja and she just stayed in Konoha and trained.

Sasuke had gotten stronger, but maybe he could have gotten stronger here in Konoha, than in another country. But why did he come back?

'What if. . . No, that's not it. But, maybe. . . Hmm, that is such a ridiculous reason for him to come back.' she thought as she got nearer to their meeting place.

'Maybe, the reason he came back was to see Kakashi-sensei's face! Yeah, it could be true; it had been seven years ago that we tried to see what is under his mask. Maybe the urge to see what our sensei looked like it drove him mad enough to leave Oto _and _kill Orochimaru and Kabuto along the way.'

When the sound of her feet pounding on wood reached her ears, she looked up to see that she was already at the bridge.

Sakura looked at the tree to see Sasuke sleeping in the tree. 'So cute!' she thought as she hoisted herself up and sat on the railing of the bridge.

'And Naruto, he still can't figure out that Hinata has a crush on him and we're like, what, 20 now? How stupid can he get?' She sighed quietly, trying not to wake her sleeping teammate.

Even though Kakashi said they weren't going to train, she shouldn't have worn this thin white dress, it made her feel uncomfortable, but her mom said that she had to have one day to be a normal girl.

Sakura ran her hand through her short pink hair; she decided to keep it short after she had cut it at the Chuunin exam.

'And Kakashi-sensei, why does he always read that porn? He should get a girlfriend, or something. Maybe she could take his mind off that stupid book of porn made by Jiraiya.' She looked at the sky and looked at the clouds taking form.

She saw cats, foxes, snakes, scarecrows, wolves, fish, dogs, butterflies, flowers, potato chip bags, the Sharingan, a mermaid, a sparrow, and lots of other things. They all reminded her of people she knew.

The cats was like her, the foxes like Naruto, and the wolves like Sasuke. The snakes were like Orochimaru and Anko, the mermaid like Hinata, the dogs like Kiba, the butterflies like Shino, the Sharingan like Sasuke and Itachi, and the fish like Kisame. The scarecrows reminded her Kakashi, potato chip bags like Chouji, and the sparrow like Neji in a way.

While she was having fun looking at the clouds, which she noticed that some of Shikamaru was rubbing off on her, she didn't notice Naruto sneak up on her.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" he yelled, making Sakura scream, wake up Sasuke, and fall into the river below.

Sputtering, she stood up at Naruto and glared at him. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and came to look.

What they both saw almost gave them a nosebleed. Sakura was all wet, and her thin dress clung to her like a second skin.

They could see her perfectly shaped body; she was hot! At that moment, Kakashi decided to show up just in time to see Sakura get out of the water.

He immediately turned around and chanted in his head, 'No nasty thoughts, no nasty thoughts, no nasty thoughts, she's my student, no nasty thoughts!' he screamed in his head as he closed his eye only to see a mental image of Sakura all wet.

"No nasty thoughts!" he screamed out loud for his team to hear. They turned to see him slapping himself and banging his head on the same tree Sasuke was sleeping in earlier.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now! My second fanfic. Please review, but only if you want to. Its not if I'm forcing you or anything. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! New chapter!

Summary: Team 7 promised never to split up again. But what happens when their sensei goes missing? Minor SasuSaku NaruHina KakaKure.

**Their Sensei**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto looked at their sensei. What is he doing? Why is he shouting 'no nasty thoughts!' and banging his head on the tree?

Sakura got out of the river and hopped onto the railing of the bridge using chakra. Sasuke and Naruto ignored their teacher right now and went back to stare at Sakura.

"Why are you just staring at me? Do something you idiots!" Sakura yelled as she tried to cover herself from their gaze. Sasuke sighed and walked up to her while taking off his shirt.

Sakura jumped off the railing and onto the bridge. She walked up to Sasuke and said, "Thank you so much Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What's with the 'kun'? You stopped using that suffix years ago." Sakura just laughed nervously and said, "It's just a habit, but, thank you again!" She went behind a tree, peeled off her dress, and put Sasuke's shirt over.

"Hn" Sasuke walked to their teacher and poked his back.

Kakashi jumped and turned around to see his students looking at him. He turned around again and said, "I, uh, forgot something at home, I'll go get it!", and ran away.

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Just don't be to long, and don't get lost on the road of life." She said humorously with a small smile on her face. "But seriously, we all promised, remember?"

The three men nodded their heads, "Of course, we all promised never to let Team 7 be apart again, so no betraying the village and stuff like that." Kakashi said smiling, well what you could tell from behind his mask.

Sakura let go of his shoulder and smiled again. She loved that promised; it meant that they would always be together, forever, like one big family.

Kakashi ran away and Sakura turned back to Sasuke and Naruto. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked. They just shrugged and lay down on the ground, looking at the clouds.

Sakura walked over to them, lay in-between the two, and put her arms behind her head to cushion it. The wind blew over them, making her shiver.

Sasuke looked over at her and said, "What is it?" Sakura just shook her head that it was nothing. "What is it?" he said again. The wind blew again and Sakura shivered, which Sasuke noticed.

He sighed and moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura immediately turned red and froze at this kind gesture Sasuke did.

"We can't let you get sick." He whispered into her pink hair. Sakura sighed and got comfortable in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.

She did feel warm already, who knew that this cold-hearted bastard could be so warm? They waited for hours for their sensei. Sakura and Sasuke were asleep and Naruto was just staring at the clouds, not caring what his teammates were doing.

Soon, Naruto fell asleep too. By the time their sensei arrived again, they were all deeply asleep. 'Yes! Good thing I brought a camera! They're so cute!' He thought as he whipped out his camera and took pictures of his students sleeping.

Kakashi put away the camera when Sakura began to wake. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes and smiled up at him after slipping out from Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke, feeling the absence of Sakura's warmth woke up too. That left only Naruto; he was obviously having a good dream from the things he was saying.

"I love ramen! I love Hinata! Yay, good delicious ramen, pretty, pretty Hinata, I love you both." Sakura jumped in joy at his confession of his love for Hinata. She had to tell the shy girl the next time she saw her.

"Stupid dobe." Sasuke said while kicking him in his side. Naruto shot up in pain and glared at Sasuke. "What did you do that for, teme?" He shouted at him while standing up.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei is here now, he said he had something important to tell us remember?" Sakura said, trying to avoid the m having another fight.

Naruto pouted and said, "Fine, but next time I get to kick his ass!" Sasuke glared at him and Sakura sighed, 'Those two never stop fighting.'

Kakashi cleared his throat, making his students look at him. "What?" Naruto yelled. "Yes Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Hn." Sasuke said.

"Well, Tsunade-sama gave us a mission, we just have to get a few things signed by the Kazekage of Suna." he said to them. Naruto bounced in joy, "We get to see Gaara?" He asked/yelled.

Kakashi nodded his head, 'Gaara-sama's not going to be happy having an idiot in his country.' Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi thought all at once, as Naruto was running all over the place.

"Okay, we'll be leaving tomorrow, so go home and pack and meet me at the gate at 6:00 A.M. sharp." Kakashi said to his students.

"Your one to talk, you are the one that's always late for everything!" Sakura said while rolling her eyes. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, laughed sheepishly, and smiled.

"Yeah, so be there, okay? Ja ne!" he said as he 'POOF'ed off. Naruto went screaming down the path about his precious ramen and how he was starving.

Sakura looked at Sasuke before turning away and saying, "Ja ne, Sasuke-san! I'll return your shirt tomorrow, okay?"

Sasuke just nodded and headed toward his home.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! But only if you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update for a week. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Please read and review. Oh yeah, the Rookie Nine are like, 16 in this story, and Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, and Naruto are Chuunin. Shikamaru, Neji, and TenTen are Jounin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**

* * *

**

Their Sensei

**Chapter 3**

Naruto went to his apartment and started packing. He needed to clean his house. It was a mess; there were empty ramen cups everywhere and the place stinked.

He got out the bag he always uses for mission and packed it with clothes, weapons, and of course, ramen. And lots of it.

* * *

Sakura walked slowly to her house, she was still wearing Sasuke's shirt. When she got inside she walked upstairs to her room, saying hello to her mom on the way.

She opened the door to her room and looked around for her bag. She forgot to put it away last time she went on a mission.

Finally, she found her bag and started packing. She packed clothes, weapons, and rations **(A/N: I think that's what they eat, I'm not sure anyways, anything that they would eat, she brought)**.

Sakura changed into another pair of clothes, putting Sasuke's shirt in the wash. She walked out the door and said good bye to her mom, saying she was going on a mission.

* * *

Sasuke walked back to his apartment, he had moved out of the Uchiha mansion a long time ago.

He packed his stuff and left to the gate.

Once they were at the gate, they had to wait for Kakashi again.

When he finally came, he started to give his excuse, "Sorry I was late, but a black cat crossed my pa-"

"Liar!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

Kakashi chuckled and rubbed the back of is neck, "You know me too well.

"Come on, let's go." He said and the three followed him.

* * *

They had been jumping on the tree branches for hours now. They kept themselves on guard, for Tsunade-sama said ninjas from different villages might ambush them for the scroll.

Just as they thought, a group of ninjas ambushed them. They had to fight these ninjas, but they didn't know what country they were from.

Sasuke and Sakura were back to back, a kunai in both of their hands. They looked at the group of nins surrounding them.

Kakashi looked from side to side, counting how much nins there were. There were 20 ninjas surrounding them, and they looked about Chuunin or higher.

Naruto itched to kill all of them, but none of his teammates moved and the nins didn't move either.

Then, the ninjas attacked. Right before one of the ninjas katana could stab Sasuke, he swiftly leaned to the left to dodge the sword. When the ninjas arm was closer, he stabbed the man. The man screamed as Sasuke pulled the kunai out of his arm and stabbed him again in the heart.

Sakura always dodged the kunai and shuriken aimed at her and didn't use any chakra, she needed to keep up her chakra so she can heal her teammates after.

Naruto used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and punched, kicked, stabbed, and rasengan their asses.

Kakashi threw shuriken at the ninjas, and soon the amount of ninjas attacking them lowered. When there were only a few left, another stronger ninja came and hit a presser point on Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi fell unconscious and the ninja carried him away. Sakura looked around for Kakashi. When he was nowhere to be seen, she panicked and started killing the ninjas attacking her now.

Sasuke noticed Sakura's panic and went next to her, asking what was wrong. "Kakashi-sensei's gone!" she answered, looking around frantically for their teacher.

Naruto looked around, their teacher was nowhere, and he killed the ninjas at a faster pace, needing to find their teacher.

Sakura's eyes start to water, her teacher promised, he promised that they would never be separated, yet he wasn't here.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure he's fine." Sasuke said, putting a hand on her shoulder. All the ninjas were dead, and there was no Kakashi.

Naruto appeared next to them panting. "Kakashi-sensei's not here! Where did he go?"

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know where he is. He was just here, and when I looked around, he was gone." Sakura's tears flowed down her face silently, they all promised, why did he break that promise?

"He didn't break the promise if your thinking that. I think one of the ninjas kidnapped him or something." Sasuke said as he hugged Sakura.

"Don't cry, it hurts to see you cry." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura nodded and tried to wipe away the tears, but they kept coming.

Naruto stayed quiet, he missed his perverted sensei. They need him. The team needs every one. That's why they made that promise.

"Who had the scroll? I hope Kakashi-sensei didn't have it, or else we would fail the mission." Naruto said.

"I have it." Sasuke said. "They probably thought he had it because he is the most experienced, but he only had the fake scroll."

Sasuke, still hugging Sakura reached into his pouch and pulled out the scroll for the two to see.

They both nodded, and went to Suna. By the time they were there, they were dead tired. They slowly trudged their way to the Kazekage's office.

**A/N: Please Review. Sorry if the chapter is short, I can't think of anything for this story.**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

whitefang


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I can't really think of what I can do for this story. But, just to let you know, I changed this story to the sasusaku category. It wasn't turning out to be a kakakure yet and Kakashi already got kidnapped. So I changed the category, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Their Sensei

**Chapter 4**

* * *

When Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura finally made it to the Kazekage's office, they knocked on the door, announcing their arrival.

"Come in."

They entered to see Gaara glaring at the paperwork, as if that would make them disappear. He looked up at them and said, "Hello, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kaka- wait, where is Kakashi-san?"

Sakura choked down a sob, Sasuke looked down, and Naruto said, "He was kidnapped, on the way here."

Gaara nodded. "Do you have the scroll?"

"Yes" Sasuke said, pulling out the scroll from his pouch.

Sakura, on the verge of tears, took hold of one of Sasuke's hands and closed her eyes.

'_It hurts, it hurts so much. Why was he caught by those ninjas? Couldn't he try harder to _not_ get caught? We need him.'_ Sakura thought as she stepped closer to Sasuke, seeking comfort.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and then he squeezed her hand, hoping to be able to comfort her. "It's okay Sakura, Kakashi-sensei's strong, and he'll be able to take care of himself."

Sakura nodded her head. Naruto looked at the two; he silently wished he had someone to comfort him like that.

'_No one loves me like Sakura loves Sasuke.'_ He thought as he looked back at Gaara, who was looking over the contents of the scroll.

'**What about that Hyuuga girl?' **the Kyuubi asked him, not wanting to see his container sad.

'_Hinata?'_

'**Yeah, that girl. Doesn't she like you?'**

'_Hinata likes me?'_

The Kyuubi hit his head against the walls of his confinement, his container was stupid.

'**Yes, she does, don't you know that?'**

'_I didn't know that.'_

'**Baka.'**

'_But she always stutters and turns red in front of everyone!'_

'**She likes you, so she does that more in front of you.'**

'_Oh.'_

'**When we get back to Konoha, you're going to go out on a date with her.'**

'_Why?'_

'**She likes you, idiot. And didn't you want a mate?'**

'_A mate?'_

'**Don't you know what a mate is?'**

'_Not really.'_

'**It's like someone you marry.'**

'_Oh! I get it now.'_

'**Baka! How can you be so dense?'**

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at the Kazekage, "Hai?"

"You and the rest of your team can go back to Konoha, so you can get a mission to find your sensei."

Naruto nodded, "Hai."

Naruto walked out of the room, he felt like crying. _'I can't cry! I have to be strong for Sakura! She's trying hard to keep her emotions in, so I have to too.'_

When they were out of the village, they ran all the way back to Konoha. When they finally reached Konoha, they went straight to the Hokage's tower.

Sasuke knocked on the door. "Come in!"

They entered the room and stood in front of Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, we executed the mission perfectly, except Kakashi Hatake was kidnapped." Sasuke said.

"By whom?"

"Unknown, we didn't see any headband on them."

"Well, then you three will be set out to find him. Wait, Sasuke, you will be going on another mission, so you will not be going with Naruto and Sakura."

"Is anyone else going to be on this mission with us?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I will be sending Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Hinata on this mission along with you."

"Why can't I go?" Sasuke asked; he wanted to go on this mission to retrieve his sensei.

"Because, you are needed elsewhere."

"But I need to go with Naruto and Sakura on this mission!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but you can't go on this mission."

"Why not?"

"You are still not trusted by the council elders. This mission is an A-rank mission, and they only want you going on missions C or lower."

"But this mission was higher than a C."

"It was marked as a C because we didn't know the scroll was important enough for enemy ninjas to attack you."

Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I would like to send you on this mission, but I can't."

"Fine."

Sasuke walked out of the office, Sakura and Naruto following close behind.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun! We'll get Kakashi-sensei back." Sakura said energetically, though Sasuke could tell it was forced.

"That's right Sasuke! We'll get back Kakashi-sensei no matter what!" Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and they continued walking down the roads of Konoha.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't we eat some ramen before we have to go on our mission?" Naruto asked, trying to cheer up his silent teammates.

"Sure, Naruto."

"Aa"

"Great! Tsunade-baachan will round up the rest of the squad for the mission, so just go home and pack and meet up at Ichiraku, okay?"

Sasuke frowned, "But _I_ don't have to pack, I won't be going on this mission."

"Oh, yeah, well, you can. . . Uh, just wait at Ichiraku then." Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at him, "Yeah? Well thank you for making me feel better."

He went to Ichiraku, leaving Sakura with Naruto, "See Naruto, you made him mad!"

Naruto frowned, "I didn't mean to."

Sakura turned and glared at him, "Of _course_ you didn't mean to." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

She turned and stomped to her house, going to pack for the mission.

Naruto watched her leave, "I really didn't mean to." He sighed and went to his apartment to pack.

* * *

Sasuke waited at Ichiraku, he was there for ten minutes before Sakura came.

"Hello Sasuke-kun! Sorry for making you wait." She sat down next to him.

"It's okay."

"Good, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No." Sasuke said and looked away from her.

"Okay, then we just have to wait for Naruto."

"Why are you here before him? You live farther from here than he does."

"Oh, I rushed, so you didn't have to wait that long."

* * *

Sasuke nodded. They waited for Naruto for another five minutes. Then, he came running to them dragging Hinata."Oi! I brought along Hinata, okay?" 

Sakura looked at Hinata, who was trying to catch her breath. "Sure, just don't drag her like that next time."

Naruto looked at Hinata, "Oh, sorry Hinata-chan."

Hinata nodded, "its okay, Naruto-kun."

'_How could I be so dumb not to notice that she likes me? It's so obvious.'_ Naruto thought as he sat down and pulled Hinata to sit next to him.

Now, they ordered their ramen.

"Sakura-chan"

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?"

"So, this mission, we have to rescue Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke, hearing this, sunk lower in his seat.

"Yeah, but don't talk about it in front of Sasuke-kun."

"W-why?"

"Because, he can't go on this mission."

"O-oh! I'm s-so sorry."

"It's okay." Sasuke said as he put his head down on the table.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you done with your ramen? If you are, I can ask them to take it away."

"No, give it to Naruto."

"Okay," Sakura turned to Naruto, "Naruto, Sasuke-kun said you can have the rest of his ramen."

"Yay!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Sasuke's bowl from around Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"How come now you're calling me Sasuke-kun like before?"

"Oh! I am? Sorry if it's irritating you, it's kind of a habit since our Genin days."

"Oh, okay, but it's not annoying."

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Sakura continued eating her ramen. Neji, Shikamaru, and Ino entered the ramen stand.

"Oi! We have to go." Ino said.

Sakura looked up from her now empty bowl, "Okay, hold on, we just have to pay."

Sakura looked at Naruto's stack of bowls, "Naruto! Do you have money to pay for all your ramen?"

Naruto looked up from his bowl, and then looked at his stack of empty bowls.

"Uh, I have a little money."

"Yeah, but do you have enough?"

"Uh, no."

"Naruto! Why do we always have to pay for you?"

"It's not my fault that Jiraiya always takes my money for perverted things!"

"Okay, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have money?"

"Some."

"Okay, so how much more money do we need?" Sakura said as she piled together her money, plus Sasuke's and Naruto's.

"Oh no! We only have enough for half."

"I-I have s-some money." Hinata said quietly.

"Oh, thank you Hinata-chan, I almost forgot you were here, since you're so quiet." Sakura said smiling.

"Here." Hinata said, placing down some money that covered the rest of the bill.

"Whoa! Hinata-chan, you have lots of money!" Naruto said, as he stared at the money on the table.

"Of course she does, Naruto. She comes from a rich family, remember?" Sakura said as she mentally smacked her forehead at his idiocy.

"So, do all famous clans of Konoha have a lot of money?" Naruto asked.

Sakura sighed and didn't answer his question.

"We have to go now." Neji said.

"Okay, coming!" Sakura said. Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Are you coming to see us off?"

Sasuke nodded and got up. When they were at the gates, Sakura asked, "So, who has the mission scroll?"

Neji turned around to look at her, "I do."

"So, then are you the leader of this mission?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." He said.

Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji walked out the gates, but Sakura stayed behind.

"Ja ne, Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah."

Sakura turned to follow her team, but Sasuke grabbed her hand to stop her. He pulled her to him.

Sakura banged into his chest, "Is something wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, nothings wrong. Just, be careful."

Sakura nodded, "Of course, Sasuke-kun!"

"Good." Sasuke said, and brought his face down to her level. "Ja ne, Sakura." He said, and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Sakura stood there shocked, but she soon got over it and kissed him back. Sasuke smirked and broke the kiss.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at him, since he was taller than her, and said, "Yeah?"

"Bring back Kakashi-sensei, okay? Then we can be a team again. And we will renew the promise."

Sakura nodded, "Of course I'll bring him back! Bye Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura turned and ran to catch up with her team.

Sasuke stood there for awhile before heading back toward his home.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review. Oh, and thank you those who have reviewed for the last chapter.**

italicized

whitefang


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter, that's great. Yeah, please read and review.**

**

* * *

**

Their Sensei

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Sakura jumped from tree branch to tree branch. Neji jumped in front of her, Hinata in the back, Shikamaru and Ino to her left, and Naruto to her right.

Naruto sighed, they had been going at it for hours now, and they still had found no sign of their sensei. Naruto looked to his left, where Sakura was jumping.

"Sakura-chan." He called out.

Sakura looked at him, "Yes?"

"Do you think we'll find Kakashi-sensei?"

"Don't say things like that Naruto, of course we'll find him." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded and looked down. _'But what if we _don't_ find him?'_ Naruto thought as he continued to jump.

"Don't talk that much." Neji said, "If you have time to talk, then you should be able to run faster."

Sakura and Naruto nodded and jumped at a faster rate. After a few hours they stopped for the night.

"Here, eat this." Neji said, passing out rations and water.

Ino sat next to Sakura, "Hey forehead girl."

Sakura looked at Ino, she knew that Ino was joking; they were sort of best friends now. "Yeah?"

"So, how was Kakashi-sensei kidnapped?"

Sakura looked down at her lap, "Well, we were ambushed. The ninjas were easy to fight off. However, when the rest of our team was not looking, another ninja came behind Kakashi and hit a pressure point on his neck, making him pass out. At least that's what I think happened."

"Oh, okay. So, how are you feeling? Do you want to talk about anything?"

"No. Oh, wait. Before we left the village Sasuke-kun kissed me."

"Really? No way! If I still liked Sasuke I would be so jealous."

"I know, but you like Shikamaru now."

"Shhh! He doesn't know, and I don't want him to know."

"Okay."

"So, when are you going to ask him out?" Sakura asked.

Ino looked at Sakura, "Huh?"

"Aren't you going to ask him out, like to a date?"

"What? I wouldn't. Besides, he would just say it's too troublesome." Ino said in a sad tone.

"I think he would say yes." Sakura said, smiling at her best friend.

Ino just nodded and ate the rest of her rations.

* * *

Hinata sat in between Naruto and Shikamaru. She looked at Shikamaru, "Shikamaru-san."

Shikamaru looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Do you like Ino-chan?"

Shikamaru turned a light shade of red, "No, why would I?"

Hinata inwardly smirked and said, "Of course. So, do you like Tamari-san?"

The redness from his face disappeared, "No."

Hinata nodded, he was telling the truth. "Then, who would you ask out on a date?"

Shikamaru leaned back against the tree, "No one. It's too troublesome."

"Okay, whatever you say." Hinata said and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her, "Yeah?"

"If you w-would l-like to go o-on a d-date, who w-would you go with?" She asked, inwardly cursing her stuttering for coming back.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, "I don't know."

"O-oh, th-then wh-who d-do y-you l-like?" She said, again inwardly cursing for stuttering.

"I don't know. But I know it's not Sakura-chan, she's like my sister. And I don't like Ino because she's mean. I don't like TenTen because I hardly know her and I think she likes Neji." He said, keeping his voice down so Neji didn't hear the last part.

"O-oh, then th-that doesn't l-leave much ch-choice."

"I know. But going out with you would be okay!"

Hinata blushed and looked away. _'He probably thinks of me only as a friend.'_ She thought and smiled sadly.

"So, Hinata-chan, who would _you_ go out with?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at him, red painted all over her face, "Uh, I don't know."

"Then let's go over the people, would you go out with Shikamaru?"

Hinata shook her head, "No, I don't know him very well."

"Sasuke?"

"No, I don't talk to him much, and I think he likes Sakura-chan."

"Good! If you said Sasuke I would make you change your mind. He's a bastard. And he likes Sakura-chan. So, you wouldn't be a good match with him."

Hinata nodded, "That makes sense."

"So, what about Gaara?"

"No."

"Kankuro?"

"No."

"Neji?"

"No! He's my cousin."

"Good. What about. . . Me?"

Hinata turned red, "Uh, n-no."

Naruto frowned, "Really?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then why do you only stutter when you say no to me?"

"I d-don't kn-know."

Naruto stared at her seriously, "I think you like me!"

Hinata turned a deeper shade of red, "N-no! That's n-not tr-true!"

"Then why do you blush in front of me?"

"I blush in front of everyone."

"Yeah, but you blush more in front of me."

"N-not!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, and that's final."

Hinata looked away.

Naruto put an arm around Hinata's shoulders, "That's okay Hinata-chan, its okay if you like me. Because then we could go eat ramen together! Like on a date."

Hinata turned redder still. "Uh, o-okay."

"Yay! I'm going to eat ramen with Hinata-chan when we get back to Konoha!" Naruto yelled, making the rest of the group look at him.

Neji glared at him, "No, you will not. Hinata-sama has to be somewhere."

Naruto looked at him, "Really?"

Neji smirked at his stupidness, "Yes, really."

Naruto frowned, "Not! She doesn't have to be anywhere!"

Neji glared, "She has to go to the clan meeting."

"There isn't any clan meeting soon!" Naruto stood up.

"Yes, there is."

"No! Hinata-chan said so!"

"There is." Neji said.

Naruto looked at Hinata, "Is there?"

Hinata looked up at him, "No, there isn't"

Naruto turned to Neji, "Ha! See! There is no meeting. You just don't want me to go out with Hinata."

Neji glared at Naruto and sat back down, back facing Naruto and Hinata. _'I don't want Hinata-sama going out with that idiot.'_ Neji thought as he finished his rations.

"Okay, let's go to sleep!" Shikamaru said, and everyone listened.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Sakura got up, she couldn't sleep. So, she got up and jumped into a tree, far away from the camp.

She looked at the stars and moon, wondering if Sasuke was looking at the night sky too. But, it was late at night.

Sakura sighed, she wanted to get Kakashi, but she wanted to be home with Sasuke. And it was not only because he kissed her, it was for other reasons too. Sakura leaned against the tree, closing her eyes half way.

She sat there for an hour, not yet feeling tired, but she regained her chakra from the few hours that she slept.

Then, Sakura bolted upright as she felt two strong chakra signatures approaching her and her team.

She couldn't tell who it was, but she knew they were trouble and were their enemies. Sakura jumped down from the tree and ran back to the camp, making sure to be extra quiet.

When she got there, she woke up her team, shaking them a few times before going to the next person.

"What's up Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Enemy ninja." Sakura said shortly, and clipped on her weapon pouches.

Now, everyone was wide awake and getting their weapons together. Sakura looked in the direction that the two ninjas were coming from.

Sakura looked back at them, "Don't you feel their chakra signatures now?"

Everyone nodded except for Naruto.

"They are strong, their chakra signatures are very high." Sakura continued.

Shikamaru turned to Neji and Hinata, "Use your Byakugan."

They both nodded and whispered, "Byakugan."

Immediately, veins appeared around their eyes and as they activated their bloodline limit.

Hinata gasped and Neji frowned. They turned to the rest of the group.

"A-Akatsuki." Hinata whispered.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame." Neji said.

Everyone gasped. Shikamaru sighed, "Okay, we can either run or fight them. But, it's Neji's command."

Neji nodded and said, "We will run, but if they catch up to us, then we will fight them back."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, "I think I know what they are after."

Naruto nodded and started running in the direction for Suna.

Everyone followed, and Sakura was the last to leave.

'_If Sasuke-kun was here, he would want to stay and fight his brother. I don't even think he'll listen to Neji or Shikamaru, he would just go.'_ Sakura thought as she followed after them.

Sakura was now behind her group, she needed to catch up. Sakura pumped chakra to her legs to go faster. When she was about to reach her team, a man in a black cloak with red clouds stopped her.

Sakura looked up at the man, "U-Uchiha I-Itachi."

* * *

Sasuke was on the roof of his house. He was bored, he didn't want to train, and his team was gone. However, they will come back. In a week or two.

Sasuke sighed, he had nothing to do, he wanted to be with Sakura, but Tsunade and the council members said he couldn't go on that mission.

It angered him. He could have helped them a lot. And, he was one of the one who saw the enemy ninjas! Why couldn't they let him? So, he just decided, the council members and Tsunade are assholes.

He looked at the stars and thought of what to do. Well there was nothing. He did everything with his team. Training, eating, uh, cleaning their houses, missions, uh, and sleeping together.

Wait! No, that sounded wrong. They had sleepovers sometimes, most of the times, and they usually had different rooms in Sakura's house or his. Or they slept near each other in the living room. They didn't sleep _together_, well, he did with Sakura, but not doing anything else! He was only very near her, and had his arm around her waist.

But, he woke up before she did and got out of that position. And to his luck, Kakashi and Naruto took a few pictures of them snuggling that night.

Sasuke sighed again. It was so boring when his team was gone.

* * *

Naruto looked left and right for Sakura, "Sakura-chan!" He called, trying to find her. Then, he looked back and saw Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame standing next to her.

Naruto stopped running and called to his team, "Neji! Ino! Shikamaru! Hinata! Sakura-chan's in trouble!"

They immediately stopped and turned around. To their horror, they saw Sakura start to fight Itachi. Kisame just watched.

* * *

Sakura threw a punch at Itachi, trying to at least hit him once. Her eyes flicked to his right hand were she saw his hand twitch and have a kunai out. That was fast, she barely saw.

Sakura took out her own kunai and charged at Itachi. She swung the kunai, but Itachi dodged it. He stabbed her arm with the kunai in his hand as he dodged.

Sakura screamed in pain. "What do you want? Leave me alone!"

* * *

Kisame yawned; he had no one to fight. Scratch that, now he had opponents, the pink-haired kunoichi's team just arrived. He got his Samehada from his back and held it pointed out at the group.

They stopped in their paths; a weird, blue, fish dude was blocking their way.

"Move out of the way! We have to save Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Kisame grinned he had not had a challenge in a long time, and they needed to collect the Kyuubi, just not right now. They needed the pink-haired girl first.

* * *

Itachi and Sakura clashed their kunai together, their face inches apart. Sakura glared at Itachi, and he had an emotionless face. He didn't want to waste his Sharingan on a weak girl like her.

"What do you want? Do you want the Kyuubi?" She asked, her voice surprisingly calm, although her eyes flashed when she said Kyuubi.

"No, but we will get him later. The Akatsuki is in need of a medic. And you're just the one for the job."

"Who thinks I would help you?" She spat venomously.

"If you don't, we will get the Kyuubi now."

They both jumped away at the same time. Sakura bent low to the ground and punched it, creating a huge crater, though Itachi dodged it easily.

"Ninpou: Dokugiri!" (Poison Mist) A big cloud of poison smoke came from her mouth. Thank Shizune for teaching it to her. Sakura grimaced in pain from using her hands to make handsigns.

Itachi disappeared for a few seconds, and Sakura took out a kunai, knowing he could have easily dodged the poison mist.

Sakura looked around her, making sure not to make a sound. Itachi appeared behind her and put a kunai to her throat.

He cut her throat, and there was a puff of smoke, it was a bunshin.

* * *

Kisame looked at the group. Two Byakugan wielders, a mind specialist, a shadow specialist and a blonde idiot, the container of the Kyuubi.

Kisame grinned; this was going to be fun. He swung his sword at the blonde girl and black haired boy; they both dodged it barely, by a few inches.

They felt a small bit of their chakra drain. And they cursed themselves for being so stupid. They should not have been careless; after all, they were dealing with Akatsuki.

Hinata and Neji watched silently as Kisame attacked Ino and Shikamaru continuously. Naruto itched to get into the fight, but the looks from Neji and Hinata told him to stay put.

He wanted to go help Sakura, and he gasped as he saw her left arm bleeding from a stab from a kunai. He jumped to aid her, not giving a thought.

Before he could go three feet, Kisame slammed down his Samehada in front of him, causing to stop. Naruto did not like the Samehada, when he tried summoning the Kyuubi's chakra; Kisame's Samehada drained the energy.

Naruto felt a little of his chakra drain as he missed the Samehada by inches.

"You're fighting me." Kisame said gruffly.

Naruto glared at him, but stepped back as Shikamaru trapped the blue fish dude with his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Kisame stood there, his Samehada poised above his head as he tried to hit the Kyuubi container. Kisame glared.

His arm shook violently as he tried to break free of this jutsu. He should not have let down his guard, even though they were only Jounins.

Shikamaru strained to keep the jutsu up, and started sweating. He shook as he felt Kisame try to break free. He motioned to Ino to trap him in her Mind Transfer Jutsu.

Ino nodded, and did the handsigns. Then, Kisame broke free of the jutsu and jumped away. Ino paused in making the last handsign.

Shikamaru sighed, _'What a drag.'_ He thought.

* * *

Itachi did very familiar handsigns that it went faster than the eye can see. Then, he said, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Sakura barely dodged the great ball of fire, but it nicked her other arm that was not bleeding. Sakura grimaced in pain.

Sakura stopped, and focused green chakra from her right arm, the one that was burnt, and healed her left arm, the one that was bleeding.

Sakura switched hands and healed her burn. Damn! It hurt like hell!

Itachi stood there quietly, watching her heal herself, and then he said, "Very good, your healing powers impress me. You will be great for the Akatsuki. Now I know why Leader chose you."

Sakura scowled, "And when did I agree to this? I am not betraying my village to go to some stupid group!"

"That's too bad. Well, then I have to take you by force." Itachi said, and disappeared again. Sakura looked around frantically, she couldn't find him anywhere.

* * *

Neji had activated his Byakugan the minute the fight started, and so did Hinata. They watched Kisame fight, and waited for the right time to jump in.

When Kisame got his Samehada stuck in the ground, Neji and Hinata launched to attack him. Kisame tugged on his sword, trying to get it out of the ground.

Then, the two Hyuuga's were a foot away; he tugged on it hard and swung it in one fluid motion. Both Hyuuga's were hit hard, they went flying and they coughed up blood when their back hit the tree on the other side of the grounds. The rest of the team could see their bloody stomachs, since Kisame swung the sword horizontally across their stomachs. Also, his sword doesn't cut it shaves.

They stayed like that, and the rest of the team assumed they were knocked out since their eyes were closed. Ino jumped at him, kunai in hand, and tried to stab him. Kisame leaned to the left slightly, and dodged her kunai. Since Ino could only go one way at a time, Kisame waited until she was closer to him and kicked her in the stomach.

Ino coughed up blood as her back hit the tree next to Hinata. Shikamaru jumped in the air and threw shurikan at Kisame, but Kisame just blocked it with the Samehada.

The shurikan bounced to the ground and Shikamaru cursed. Naruto glared at Kisame, but he knew he couldn't do much.

If he summoned the Kyuubi's chakra then the Samehada will just suck it up. Naruto cursed himself; he should not be so reliant on the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto did familiar hands signs, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He knew it was no use, but he had to try.

* * *

Sakura gasped as she felt Itachi's arm wrap around her waist from behind, trapping her against his chest.

"Now my little cherry blossom, you will come with us, understand?" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. And not the pleasant kind, it was from fear.

* * *

Naruto was at the back of the group of bunshins, and he looked back at Ino, Hinata and Neji leaning against the tree. They were still unconscious, their wounds on their stomach bleeding a lot.

Naruto looked to his right and stared at Shikamaru. He was looking at the clouds again, though Naruto could tell he was thinking out a plan. Naruto and Shikamaru both knew the odds were against them, since they are against two strong members off the Akatsuki.

Shikamaru's face scrunched in concentration, they would not win this battle. He tried to take comfort out of looking at the clouds, but couldn't. He looked at Naruto who was fighting Kisame using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Then he looked at Sakura and Itachi. He gasped, Itachi was very close to her and she would not be able to do anything in that position.

Shikamaru saw Itachi knock Sakura out by using a pressure point in the back of the neck.

Sakura slumped in his arms, and he hoisted her up, carrying her bridal style. She wasn't that heavy, actually, she was very light. 

Naruto looked at Itachi, to see Sakura in his arms. That gave Kisame an opening to slam his Samehada and scrape it across his chest and stomach.

Naruto cried in pain. Kisame grinned and disappeared after Itachi.

* * *

Neji and Hinata got up slowly from the tree. They both felt bad, they could have helped them win this fight, except they were knocked out from one blow.

Shikamaru walked over to Ino and pulled one of her arms around his shoulder, supporting most of her weight.

* * *

Naruto fell to his knees, looking where Kisame and Itachi left from. He didn't register the pain in his stomach, he only felt the pain in his heart.

His sensei was gone, and now, his sister was gone. Sakura was always a sister to him after he realized that she really loved Sasuke.

He needed her. Sasuke needed her. Kakashi needed her, but he wasn't here. Naruto felt tears sting his eyes as he thought about the cherry blossom of his team. It was only him and Sasuke now.

He didn't know what Sasuke would do if he heard that Sakura was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, and most of all, his own brother.

He knew Sasuke would be mad. But he didn't know what he would do. Naruto knew that Sasuke really loved Sakura, even though he didn't show it. He probably even liked her since the mission to the Land of Waves.

But, all he knew is that feeling for Sakura in Sasuke's dark heart grew bigger after he came back from Orochimaru's. It showed more, and Naruto wondered why Sakura never noticed the way Sasuke looked at her differently than other people, even him.

Sasuke would be pissed, that's for sure. Naruto let his tears fall, he wanted to get Sakura back. He wanted to get Kakashi back, yet he couldn't do anything right.

He was always the one who messed up. Always him. And now he had to pay for it.

* * *

Hinata woke up and saw Naruto on his knees crying. Hinata felt sad for him. He lost two members of his team. She walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

She looked at his wound on his stomach, it was partially healing from the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto looked up at her, and she saw the sadness in his eyes. He suffered a lot through his life, and she wanted to help him. Not only out of sympathy, but also out of her love for him.

She wanted to help Naruto as much as she could, he deserved it. Naruto turned his body so he was facing Hinata. He wrapped his arms around her waist, careful not to hit her wound too much.

Hinata didn't turn red this time, she knew he needed comfort, and this was not because he liked her. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, flinching in pain as she moved her stiff limbs.

Naruto rested his head on her shoulder, his face pressed against her neck. _'Mm, she smells nice'_ He thought before saying, "Please help me. Please help me Hinata-chan, I don't know what to do."

Hinata didn't know what to say, but she tried. "Naruto-kun, it's okay. We will get them back, but first we have to go to Konoha to get our wounds treated."

Naruto nodded against her neck but stayed there. He felt so comfortable being close to her. Just like how Sasuke was comfortable around Sakura. Can he feel that way for Hinata, like Sasuke feels for Sakura?

Naruto tightened his grip on her waist, causing her to wince in pain, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

Neji slowly got up from the ground and looked at Naruto and Hinata hugging. _'Oh well, I knew they would get together sometime. I just wish it was later, not now.'_ He thought as he walked over to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru and Ino looked up at him.

"We should head back to Konoha to get our wounds healed. Then we can tell Tsunade-sama that Sakura was kidnapped and that we still haven't found Kakashi-sensei."

Neji nodded and winced from his wound on his stomach. Didn't Ino know a little medical jutsus? Neji decided to voice his thoughts.

"Ino-san, don't you know any medical jutsus?"

Ino looked up, "A little, but I can't heal your wounds that much, only to make it stop bleeding and patch it up."

Neji nodded and motioned for her to start healing everyone.

Ino healed Neji partially, and Neji knew her healing skills were not as great as Sakura's immediately. But, at least she tried.

Then, Ino went to heal Naruto and Hinata. After that, they trudged home as fast as they could.

**

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review. I want more people to review please! Or else I won't feel motivated enough to update faster.**

**Thank you those who have reviewed:**

whitefang

odalys


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Their Sensei

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Sasuke was walking around the village, and he passed the north gate. He looked outside and saw Hinata next to Naruto, he was supporting her weight, and they looked battered up.

Then he saw Shikamaru supporting Ino, and Neji limping by himself. He looked around them, but didn't see Sakura.

Sasuke frowned, then walked over to them, "Oi! Dobe, where's Sakura?"

Naruto looked up at him, and Sasuke saw the pain in his eyes as he mentioned Sakura. Naruto didn't say anything, and didn't call him any name back.

Neji walked up to Sasuke and said, "Come with us to the Hokage's office."

Sasuke nodded, a little confused at the request.

When they got to the Hokage's office, they walked in, not even caring that a group of Genins were already there.

Neji looked up tiredly, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama."

Tsunade looked up and gasped as she saw their battered bodies.

"The mission is a failure. We were ambushed."

Tsunade looked at everyone, noticing Sakura's absence, "By who?"

"Hoshigake Kisame, and. . ." Neji paused and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at Neji, wondering who the other person was, but he had a hunch.

"Uchiha Itachi." Neji continued.

Sasuke glared at the ground.

"So, what happened?" Tsunade asked; her jaw clenching as she felt the urge to break something.

"Well, we were resting for the night and Sakura got up. She walked away from camp and stayed in a tree. Then, she came back and said she felt two strong chakra presences coming. So, we left the campsite and started on our way." Neji said.

"Then, Itachi appeared in front of Sakura and they started fighting." Shikamaru sighed, "We went back for her and Hoshigake Kisame fought us."

"When we fought Kisame, Hinata, and Neji were knocked out from his Samehada. Then, I was knocked out. Naruto got hit from the Samehada and then Sakura was kidnapped. After that, Kisame left us and we went home." Ino finished.

Tsunade, "Well, that wasn't very descriptive, but okay. So Sakura was kidnapped by the Akatsuki, do you know the reason why?"

Naruto nodded, "I heard Itachi say that they wanted her to be the medic for them."

Tsunade sighed, "Okay, there is going to be a lot of paper work for this. So, your mission to get Hatake Kakashi failed, not only that, but Haruno Sakura was kidnapped."

Everyone winced at her disapproving tone.

"Okay, let me heal those wounds for you." Tsunade said, and healed their wounds, leaving her quite drained. "Now, go home and get some rest."

They nodded, and Sasuke followed Naruto.

Sasuke followed Naruto to Ichiraku Ramens, sitting down next to him.

"So," Sasuke said calmly, preparing to punch the lights out of Naruto.

Naruto looked at him with a forlorn look on his face, "Sasuke." He said quietly (for once). Then he looked down again.

Sasuke looked at him, he had never seen Naruto this sad.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Sasuke just looked at him.

Naruto looked at him, "I messed up big this time. It's all my fault."

Sasuke sighed, "We need to get Sakura back. It's no use being guilty now. We just need to get her."

Naruto nodded, but he still looked sad.

Sasuke looked over at him, "Stop acting so down. What would Sakura say if she saw you like this?" Sasuke said forcefully.

Naruto looked at the table.

"Yeah, but she's _not _here. She's not here to yell at me, she's not here to smile at you, she's not here to hit me, and she's not here to be with us! And it's all because of me! It was my fault!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke sighed again, "Well, I wish I was on that mission, but I wasn't. We can't change that. And we can't change the fact that Sakura is gone. So cheer up. Sakura hates it when you are sad."

Naruto nodded and ordered his ramen.

Sasuke sighed and ordered his ramen.

'_Sakura is gone. Kakashi-sensei is gone. What are we going to do?'_ Sasuke thought.

'_Team seven is falling apart again.'_ Naruto thought.

"What's wrong?" Asked Tseuchi the ramen guy.

Naruto looked up from his ramen that he hardly touched, "Huh?"

"What's the matter? You both seem so down. And where is Sakura-san? She isn't here with you today?"

Naruto sighed, "She's not here."

"Oh, okay. Then cheer up! She'll be back soon."

Naruto nodded. He looked up again, "Ayame-neechan,"

Ayame looked at Naruto from behind her father, "Yes?"

"I don't feel like eating." Naruto said.

"What? You don't feel like eating? But it's ramen! You love ramen!" She said worriedly.

"Yeah, but I just don't feel like eating."

"We'll give it to you free? And your friend too." Tseuchi said.

Naruto sighed, "Okay."

Naruto ate slowly, though he didn't feel like eating. He just didn't want to worry them too much.

Jiraiya walked by, stopping by Ichiraku Ramens.

"Oi! Naruto!" He called.

Naruto looked up from his ramen, "Yeah?"

"Come on! I want to be out of the village by sundown!"

"Wha? You want to go on another one of your researching thingies?"

"Yeah, but you said you wanted to train, right? So, since I'm going, I might as well teach you on the way." Jiraiya said.

Sasuke sighed, now Naruto was going too.

"Uh, I don't know."

"Hurry up kid! Next time I won't feel as motivated to keep on teaching you, just come."

"Fine." Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Sorry Sasuke, I want to stay with you, but I got to go, okay?"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto ran after Jiraiya.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for cutting it short, but I don't feel like typing more. Sorry!**

**Thank you those who have reviewed:**

Whitefang

Ello

odalys


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry, I don't feel like updating this story for awhile. But, since **_**so**_** many people review for this story, I will. (Note the sarcasm). Hardly anyone likes this story! I don't feel like updating as frequently.**

**There is a part that is rated M, I think. Tell me if it is, and I will change the rating.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Their Sensei

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut, the pain was unbearable. They tortured him, demanding him to tell them where the scroll was. He didn't understand what was so important about that scroll.

The door opened, the loud screeching sound reaching his ears through the pounding in his head.

"Kakashi-san. It is very important for us to get that scroll."

Kakashi didn't say anything, just leaned his head back against the wall, gritting his teeth as he felt another wave of pain hit him.

"You know, if you tell us where it is, then we will let you down from the wall."

Kakashi opened his eyes to look to the left, staring at the shackles and the chains connecting to the wall.

A new voice was heard, "Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi's head snapped in the direction of the voice. He saw a tall woman; she had black hair and black eyes.

She smirked. "Kaka-kun. Just tell us, and you can get back to your team."

Kakashi shook his head, even though it was_ her_, he wouldn't tell.

She walked up to him, her heels clicking on the ground, echoing throughout the room.

"I really don't want to have to do this, Kaka-kun." She whispered into his ear.

She brought a hand up to his face, cupping it, staring into his eye.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Kakashi?" She said in a loft tone.

Kakashi nodded stiffly, it had been a long time since he had been this close to her.

She stepped closer, her body pressing against his. She spoke into his ear again, her lips touching it when she talked, "I missed you. And I _will_ keep my promise to you."

Kakashi closed his eye, "Leave me alone." He croaked.

She shook her head, "Sorry, I can't do that." Her hands slid down from his face to his chest, and then lower.

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut, feeling her hand run over his member.

"Kakashi." She whispered.

He opened his eye, staring into her own onyx eyes, "Hikari." He croaked.

She smiled slightly, "So you do remember my name. I was starting to think that you forgot about me."

He shook his head, "Never."

"Good." She said. She looked down at her hand that was at his waistband, then at his lips.

Kakashi watched her as she looked over him.

She brought her face closer to his, her lips touching his slightly before pulling away.

"I want to hear you beg." She said.

Kakashi closed his eyes, remembering the last time she said that.

_**Flashback**_

_Kakashi looked over her as she lay naked beneath him._

"_Hikari-chan." He whispered._

_She smiled, "Kakashi, I want to know, do you love me?"_

_He nodded, "Of course."_

_She frowned, "I want to hear you say it."_

_He sighed, "I love you."_

_She grinned, "Good."_

"_Why do you always make me say it?" He asked her._

_She shrugged._

"_I guess it's because you want to make sure that you have at least one person who loves you in this world." He said, thinking about something from her past that still haunts her._

_Her eyes clouded as she remembered that frightening experience, "I guess."_

_He leaned down to her, pressing his lips to the side her of her neck._

_Kakashi grinned as he felt her hands run over his throbbing member._

_She flipped their positions so that she was on top, "I want to hear you beg."_

_She gave his member a squeeze and grinned as he groaned._

"_Hikari."_

"_Beg." She said._

_He groaned again and she kissed him on the lips._

"_I haven't told you yet, have I? Well, I love you."_

_Kakashi nodded._

_She moved lower and looked down at his erection. She smiled and brought her lips to it, kissing it before taking him in her mouth._

_Kakashi groaned again. Damn, she was good._

_She sucked at it, and before he could come, she stopped._

_She looked up at him, "I want to hear you __**beg**__."_

_Hikari began again, only to stop before he could orgasm._

"_Hikari! Please!" Kakashi begged._

_Hikari grinned, "Okay."_

_Kakashi flipped them, so she was underneath. He positioned himself at her entrance and-_

Kakashi shook his head furiously, he should not be thinking about those things at a time like this.

Hikari grinned, "You were thinking about before, weren't you?"

Kakashi shook his head. Hikari smirked, "Of _course_ you weren't."

The door opened again, and another girl stopped at the entrance, "Hikari-sama." The girl bowed respectfully.

Hikari turned and glared at the girl, "What?"

"U-um, time is up."

Hikari nodded stiffly, and then turned back to Kakashi, "Sorry Kaka-kun, that is all the time we have for today. Maybe tomorrow you will be more inclined to tell me where the scroll is.

Kakashi closed his eye as the door shut, and Hikari left.

* * *

Naruto walked to the gates of the village, in front of Jiraiya.

Hinata looked up from her book and saw Naruto.

Naruto looked to his right as he heard an 'eep!'

"Hinata-chan?" He said, looking at her.

Hinata climbed back over the bench seat, she fell over the back end somehow.

"Hey! Hinata-chan! You promised me to go with me to eat ramen!"

"Oh! Y-yes, I-I almost f-forgot." Hinata stuttered, blushing a red that rivaled Gaara's hair.

Naruto grinned, "Yeah. I'm sorry, but-"

Hinata looked down, not listening anymore. She felt sadness wash over her.

Naruto walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, Hinata? You're not listening to me." He said quietly. **(OMG! Naruto is actually quiet!)**

Hinata looked up, startled. She thought he would have left already.

"I was saying, that I have to go on another training session with Ero-sennin. But when I come back, you can go with me to Ichiraku when I come back, okay?" He said, smiling sincerely.

Hinata blushed deeper, "U-Uh okay."

"Great! See you later, Hinata!" Naruto said, kissing her on the cheek before running off after Jiraiya who was already out of the village.

Hinata touched her cheek where Naruto kissed it. She could tell her mouth was hanging open.

Then, she smiled softly. Hinata frowned, did Naruto _not_ use the 'chan' suffix?

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, she had a major headache. She suddenly remembered what happened, Itachi came, she fought Itachi, she was knocked out by Itachi, and Itachi is an asshole!

Sakura sat upright quickly, her head pounding harder.

"You are awake, cherry blossom."

Sakura glared, "My name _isn't_ cherry blossom."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "But it is."

Sakura frowned, "Oh."

Itachi grinned, "We have to see Leader."

Sakura's stomach grumbled and she held it, blushing in embarrassment.

Itachi held out a hand to her, and Sakura took it, although she felt like barfing at the contact. She did not like him, in fact, she hated him. It was all his fault Sasuke is the way he is.

But for now, she better not make Itachi mad, he could kill her in a second.

* * *

Sasuke walked to the Hokage's tower, wanting to do a mission to take his mind off things, or at least go on another mission to save Sakura _or_ Kakashi.

He opened the door and leaned to the right, dodging the sake bottle that flew out of the room.

He sighed; having Tsunade as the Hokage was a bad idea.

"Tsunade-sama." He said.

Tsunade looked up, "Oh, Sasuke, hello."

Sasuke walked closer to her desk, "Is there any mission that needs to be done?"

"Nope!" She said, unusually cheerful.

"Ookay? Did you know that Naruto left the village?"

"What?! He left? He betrayed the village?!" She shouted, obviously displeased.

"Yeah, he went on another training session with Jiraiya-sama."

Tsunade cooled down a bit, but she was still angry, "He went out of the village to go train with that pervert?! He should be back here! He needs to go on another mission to get Kakashi-san and Sakura-chan back!"

Sasuke nodded, "Okay?"

Tsunade sighed, "Okay, you still can't have any missions; there is no missions below A-rank here."

Sasuke glared at the wall, "Fine." He left the office immediately.

* * *

Sakura walked down the dark hallways, behind Itachi who was walking unusually fast.

Itachi looked behind him, "Sakura."

Sakura looked up, "Huh?"

"Here it is." He said, stopping before a room at the end of the hallway.

"Welcome." A voice from inside called.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm cutting it short again. But, I was wondering, should I make the Akatsuki leader one of my OC's? Or just make it that mysterious character like in the manga/anime? Review and tell me!**

And when Hinata thought 'Did Naruto _not_ use the 'chan' suffix it meant that she was just confused at why he would want to talk to her without the suffix. When he doesn't use the suffix, I think it's like the two are very close or something. Or if their name is without a suffix it's because they are saying it in a disrespectful manner. Hinata was just glad that Naruto used her name without the suffix.

**Thank you those who have reviewed:**

Odalys

whitefang

Angel Of Cherry Blossoms


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Uh, this is a super duper late update. And it's short too…that sucks…**

**

* * *

**

**Their Sensei**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Sasuke walked around the village, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to train. It was too hot for that. 

He passed by the Yamanaka Flower Shop, and he saw Ino kissing Shikamaru from over the counter.

He looked forward and continued walking.

Sasuke decided to visit his old teacher, Iruka.

When he arrived at the academy and walked through the door of the classroom, Iruka looked up at him in surprise.

"Sasuke? Did you need something?" He asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "Visiting."

Iruka nodded, and then turned to his class, "Minna-san, Uchiha Sasuke has paid us a visit."

The kids turned to him, and stared.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. Little kids were annoying. "Good morning, I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

The class gasped, he was Uchiha Sasuke? One of the last living members of the Uchiha clan?

Sasuke sighed again; this was getting on his nerves.

Iruka looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, why don't you tell us about yourself?"

Sasuke nodded, "Sure. I like training; I _hate_ annoying things, like Naruto. I hate ramen. I hate flowers. I hate Kabuto; he's fucking annoying as hell."

The kids gasped, "You swore!"

Iruka shook his head in defeat. Sasuke was never good at talking.

Sasuke turned and walked out the door.

The kids whined, "Why did he leave?"

Sasuke shook his head in annoyance, and walked toward the main gate of the village.

As he was walking, he saw Hinata reading on a bench. The same bench that he laid Sakura on after he knocked her out.

He winced; he hated thinking about that incident.

Hinata looked up, "Oh! Sasuke-san! It's a pleasure to see you today."

He nodded and sat down next to her.

"So, Naruto left on a training session with Jiraiya-san, right?" Hinata said, looking at Sasuke who was sitting on her left.

He nodded, "Yes, and Tsunade still hasn't sent anyone to go and retrieve Sakura _or_ Kakashi."

Hinata nodded, and looked down, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke looked at her, "For what?"

"For not being of any help on that mission."

Sasuke looked at her and said, "That's okay. The Akatsuki is very strong."

Hinata smiled, "Okay, see you later."

She walked away, going to go see Ino.

Sasuke continued to walk out of the village, and the sentries waved at him.

He raised his right hand, waving at them.

They let him walk out. **(Oh shit! I started this chapter so long ago that I forgot what was supposed to be after! Uh, sorry for interrupting, I'll think of something. Just read on.)**

Sasuke walked into the forest and just continued walking. He didn't know where he was going; he just had to walk away. His teacher was gone, his best friend (If he could call him that) was gone, and the girl he loved was gone. What was he supposed to do?

* * *

Kakashi didn't look up when he heard the heavy metal door open. He just hung there and waited for them to start torturing him again. 

"Hey, Kaka-kun." Hikari whispered, stroking his cheek.

He looked at her.

She smiled and reached up. "You get a break for today." She said, and unlocked the shackles that held him up to the wall.

Kakashi dropped, but Hikari caught him before he hit the ground and staggered back a little. "Damn, you're heavy." She grunted, and sat him on the ground.

Hikari sat next to him, and didn't talk for the next five minutes.

"Are you going to torture me to get information out of me?" Kakashi asked.

Hikari continued looking forward and said, "No, your going to see our boss today."

He looked at her, "Who is your boss?"

She turned to him and smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know? I can't tell you yet, but when you meet our boss, you'll know."

He frowned, who was this leader of this organization?

* * *

Sakura sat down, and Itachi sat next to her. 

They stared at the Leader who sat across from them.

The person was wearing a oversized hoodie that was black. The hood was up, so they didn't see the person's face.

Sakura wondered why the person didn't wear the Akatsuki cloak; after all, this person _was_ the leader of the Akatsuki.

"So, Haruno Sakura, good to have you here." Leader said in a cold tone.

Itachi looked at Leader and smirked, "Leader-_sama_, why don't you tell sakura-chan what your name is?"

Leader leaned back in the chair and put and arm around the back of the chair. "Nah, I don't feel like it."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Uh, what am I doing here?"

Leader sighed and looked at Itachi before looking back at Sakura, "well, we need your healing abilities." Leader nodded, but then frowned under the hood of the jacket. "Well, my chakra is becoming immune to heal Itachi's eyes, and he's starting to become blind again. He's not listening to my orders, and keeps on using his Sharingan." Leader glared at Itachi.

Itachi gulped, and sat back in his seat, "Look, I'm sorry. But I can't help it, I need to have my Sharingan on at all times."

Leader rolled his eyes, "You look fine with your normal onyx eyes, baka."

Itachi pouted, "But blood red is better than onyx."

Leader rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Sakura looked at Leader, who was he?

Leader looked at Sakura, "So, will you heal Itachi?"

Sakura pursed her lips, "Hm. Maybe. But I want something in return."

Leader looked at her, "Okay. You want to get laid? I got some people. If you don't want anyone in this base, there is always Ita-"

"No!" Sakura said, waving her arms out in front of her, "Of course that's not what I want."

Leader frowned, "What do you want? Information? I could tell you who I am in exchange for healing Itachi."

Sakura nodded, "Okay. So, who are you?"

Leader grinned, and pulled down the hood.

Sakura gasped as she stared at a very beautiful woman. Damn! She thought the Leader of the Akatsuki was a guy.

* * *

Kakashi limped next to Hikari, who was supporting most of his weight. They walked down the hall and outside the base. She used a teleportation jutsu **(You know the one Kakashi uses?)** to the farthest she could go. Then she did it a couple more times before she arrived outside another base. "Here we are!" She grinned, and led him inside. 

Kakashi thought it was weird that no one was inside here.

Hikari knocked on a door and waited.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Damn. This was short. Well, I updated. But it's so short. At least its something, right? Sigh, I'm sorry. It's a cliffhanger. And I know this sucks. Please review. Thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter.  
**whitefang  
Kevin  
odalys  
sesshomaru's-wifey76  
Angel Of Cherry Blossoms  
blackangel1027  
s-makn


End file.
